


【新快】伤疤ABO

by xuexue



Category: Detective Conan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 16:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuexue/pseuds/xuexue
Summary: 这是一个快斗负伤之后，工藤先生给了快斗一个“教训”的故事！因为很心疼快斗一直在负伤啊，特别在M23，所有了这个脑洞！肉或许不好吃！请见谅！





	【新快】伤疤ABO

工藤新一和黑羽快斗恋爱了。这听上去没什么，属于19岁少年的青葱爱情。

但如果黑羽快斗是怪盗基德，这段关系的刺激程度就加了不止一两个百分点了

对工藤而言，和怪盗恋爱都不是问题，毕竟实力相当的伴侣，可以让这段关系不断保鲜。怪盗对于侦探就是一本读不完的书，不断有创意的想法和计谋，侦探也可以去破解每一个手法。

唯一没想到的是，怪盗先生是个omega。

虽然快斗是个omega，但工藤先生一直没有多加干预他的行为。只是每次出预告的时候提醒他一定要吃抑制剂，带够足量的紧急抑制药物。他倡导平等的关系，所以他会尊重他的自由和选择，基德是要抓的，快斗是要宠的。

工藤是真的很喜欢黑羽，至今连脖子上的临时标记都没有舍得给，怕被警方看到了特殊印记，也怕信息素是改变让警方知道基德是一个omega以此对他不利。虽说被标记后的omega更加稳定，信息素的影响会更小，但工藤不想在基德这个本就敏感的事情上再添加更多的变数。

反倒是小偷先生自己好几次都想在生理上建立联系。

————“怪盗不可能会因为这些原因而被抓住的。”令人惊叹的自信。

截止到今天，工藤真的非常克制alpha的本能了。

是的，也只是到今天了。

工藤在看到白色礼服上沾着血迹的怪盗先生回来时，就决定今天这个事情不能这么算了。

他一定自己处理过伤口了。

黑羽偶尔负伤这件事一直是工藤心里的一根刺。他自己宝贝到不行到一个人，怎么本人就这么无所谓呢？

基德本就是独自行动的一个人，又穿着一袭白衣明晃晃的在月光下装逼。虽说大多数的情况都仅限一场猫鼠游戏，顺便附赠给观众一个赞口不绝的魔术秀。但宝石背后，时不时也藏匿着一个组织或者一些凶恶的商人，这些人为达目的根本不择手段，基德不过是一个用过就扔的工具。从这人手里逃生，就不比搜查二科的那些有职业道德的警察了，那是真的死里逃生。

新加坡那次的受伤，他至今历历在目，那是他和第一次他正面合作——沾满血迹的礼服脱下放在一边，看着他一个人处理伤口，动作熟练到令人心痛。

——“这是我和你的距离，名侦探。”这是刚包扎完的怪盗告诉他的。

可以，当初是没有确定关系。现在我们是恋人，那我也应该告诉你，怪盗基德在夜间工作的时候，也请为身边的人考虑一下。你说对吗，小偷先生？

“不准备向我解释一下吗？基德？”

“哈哈……名侦探不用担心哦，只是擦伤而已～我去清理一下。”

噢，你看他那一副游刃有余的模样，还以为今天会这么好混过去么？

没走两步的怪盗被突然大量释放的alpha信息素震到腿软，猛烈的快感一瞬间沿着脊柱冲向大脑。

一个没站稳往后倒，工藤接住了。快斗感觉要溺死在爱尔兰咖啡里了———工藤的信息素是爱尔兰咖啡———爱尔兰威士忌加上咖啡。前调是无害的咖啡，但威士忌的辛辣才是侦探先生的实际表现。

怪盗大概想不到，防来防去，偏偏没防到自家先生。

“唔……收一…收…信息素……啊…唔嗯…”快斗被强制诱导发情了。白巧克力香味，一点点被激发。后穴开始湿润，内部的甬道猛烈收缩，渴望着alpha的巨大性器，最深处的器官开始觉醒。

“唔…新一…哈啊…”怪盗的礼服还没有脱下，双腿开始缴紧，试图掩盖勃起的性器，双手紧握着工藤的衣襟。

快斗觉得自己快融化了，身体发热，后穴空虚一直延伸到最里面。偏偏他不知道该怎么办！从性别觉醒起，每一次发情都被抑制剂控制。他大口大口地呼吸，靠着新一的信息素缓解。但每当alpha的信息素帮他缓解一点点，下一秒欲望便成倍的反涌上来。

“宝贝，”工藤轻轻吻了一下快斗的唇，看着快斗的小舌头追出来索吻，轻轻用舌尖勾了一下对方的，却偏偏不给他一个痛快的吻，“我们今天要解决三件事，现在开始第一件，来聊聊你身上的伤疤？”

工藤把快软成水的快斗放在沙发上，客厅吊顶的水晶灯光打在怪盗身上，每当快斗努力想把自己团成一个团子，工藤都会加强一点信息素，压制他的omega怪盗软到完全没办法动弹。

他在呜咽。工藤恶劣的想。还想听到更多。

左手手指抚上礼服的扣子，解开白色西服外套，再慢慢挑开蓝色衬衫的水晶扣，右手轻轻抚摸在快斗的脖子上，用指尖在后颈部位揉弄。

“新一………哈啊……别弄了…我错了…啊嗯嗯！”猛然在腺体上用力下压，伴随着快斗的音调拔高，白巧克力的味道越来越浓。上帝，这家伙太甜了。

“不，我的天使，你没错。”嘴唇再一次贴着快斗的唇瓣用气声说话，又在快斗想要索吻的时候退开。勾的快斗整个身体都在颤抖。

衬衫和外套都被解开，侦探用手掌从光洁的腹部开始一直到摸过快斗的两边的乳首，再滑向背部。每一条疤痕都被照顾，时不时停下来划圈。感受着这个人的呻吟和颤抖。

“乖，我们把衣服先脱下来。”

“哼嗯…新一……帮帮我，求你…呜呜…”西裤和皮带依旧完好的在身上，得不到一丝照顾，他难受到发痛。但偏偏被信息素抑制，双手连动一下都很难。

“不行哦，我们还没有解决问题。”捋了捋快斗耳边的碎发。

一个吻落在额头。

手指摸过胸前一直延伸到背部的伤疤，“这道伤疤，怎么造成的？”用舌头从胸前开始，一寸一寸的舔舐微微突出皮肤表面的新肉。

omega的身体在发情期本就敏感，重新长和的新肉更是翻倍的敏感。

“唔嗯嗯……啊……新一…求你…别舔 …啊啊…”

“回答题，亲爱的。”舌头继续沿着狰狞的伤疤舔舐。

“新加坡！新加坡那次！电击灼伤…啊…”快斗想把西裤解开，又一次被信息素压制，该死的alpha！西裤的前面后面已经完全被体液打湿，西裤里的性器还在不断跳动。

工藤在疤痕末端给一个亲吻，“这个呢？”手指摸着手臂上的一个条状疤痕。

“枪…枪伤…”他快不行了…唔…

“这一片呢？”嘴唇轻轻吻在左胸口的一大片伤口，不难看出有骨折的痕迹。

“哈啊…哈啊…那次…救…唔…救青子……弄的…”求求你…摸摸我前面啊……

“噢，真是好心的小偷先生。”工藤抬起头，看着快斗被水汽弥漫的眼睛，“宝贝，中森同学事后有感谢你吗？”

“没…没有…嗯…”快斗一边摇头，一边抬头索吻。

“那可真可惜。”侦探先生错开了头。

工藤用自己勃起的下半身，隔着双方的西裤慢慢顶弄对方的性器，微微喘气。

他其实也快控制不住自己了。空气中的信息素太过胶着。他现在就想把眼前的人狠狠操进床里，在他的生殖腔里成结。

但这次不行，他要让他知道，受伤，会有怎么样的后果。

“来吧，快斗，告诉我今天的伤怎么来的。”嘴唇贴上脖子后方的腺体，用嘴唇吮吸，手指搭上缠这浸血的纱布，用指尖微微摩擦。

“哼嗯…啊……放过我…吧…”

没有回答，工藤加重了吮吸腺体的力度。

“唔啊啊啊啊……被…被玻璃割到的……”他已经不知道到底是前面比较想射，还是后穴更加空虚了。或许光是新一吮吸他的腺体，他马上就可以高潮了。

“好孩子，”工藤舔了舔他的耳根，“我希望你记住这些伤疤，每多一道。我就能让你下不来床，嗯？”

“好…好的……”

“想要我做什么现在？”唇舌回到颈后的腺体，一边舔舐，一边继续隔着西裤摩擦两人的性器。“说出来，宝贝”

“前……前面…想射…哼嗯…新一…求你…”

“好。”

猛然咬破腺体，牙齿深陷，再猛地一口吮吸。腰腹用力一顶。

“哼…啊啊！”

爱尔兰咖啡从颈项开始注入，带着醇厚又辛辣的刺激，快斗被快感冲得大口吸气，喉咙里却发不出声音，双手微微环住自己的alpha。

他前后一起高潮了。现在整条白西裤湿得简直不能看，前面被精液印出湿痕，高潮后的性器还在跳动，后穴居然在什么刺激都没有的情况下吹潮了一次。

“…你…简直是个混蛋…工藤新一。”快斗从工藤颈间抬头，眼镜挂着眼泪，眼眶因为羞愤而红了一圈。

“判断正确，亲爱的。”工藤温柔地笑着，“接下来，今晚的第二个事情，”一边说着，一边帮他软烂的恋人脱去下身的西裤。

噢，快斗他是前后一起高潮了吗？天呐，这宝贝太辣了。

“上帝，你可真是个尤物。”工藤若有所指的拍拍他的屁股，一把扯掉西裤和底裤。

一只手解开自己的皮带，一只手放进快斗的嘴里搅动。

“想要什么？”抽出手指，低下身子给了快斗一个蜻蜓点水的吻，这是今天一直没有满足到他的事情。他要听他亲口说。

被工藤的手指一搅和，刚刚高潮的身体又了反应，妈的，他想和他接吻！

快斗使出力气让自己抬手，一把扯过工藤的领带结，“我要和你接吻！嗯…”

话音刚落就被工藤摁进沙发里来了一个透不过气的吻，舌尖滑过快斗的舌根，滑过上颚的敏感地带，听着小动物一样的呜咽，又透露着满足。感受着怀中人的颤抖，滋滋的水声从唇齿交融的地方淌出，工藤把舌头从对方嘴里慢慢退出来，牵出银丝。

接着，alpha巨大的性器在穴口摩擦。

“我觉得它想我进去。”工藤扶着巨大的勃起在穴口磨蹭。

“闭…嘴，要做就进来。”明明全身都在发抖，却还偏偏要嘴硬。

“呵，快斗，”性器抵住穴口，“今晚第二件事，我来告诉你，我和你的距离。”耳根被侦探舔舐，“你大概不知道，这件事，我记恨很久了。”

性器一瞬间插入吹潮过的后穴，完全没有阻碍，工藤发出一声叹息，今晚忍了这么久，现在在这个湿软紧致的小穴里，工藤觉得灵魂都在颤抖。

“啊…啊哈…太…大了…深…唔…”

“亲爱的，还记得你在新加坡怎么说的吗？嗯？”狠狠一顶。

“啊啊…慢一点…再…再深一点…啊…”

“来，再告诉我一次，我和你的距离是什么？”粗大的性器一直一直顶弄小穴里的敏感点，快斗前方射过一次的性器再次颤抖着想要射精。

唔………不要堵住我的性器啊……啊…

“说。”

“唔唔……你个混蛋……”一直刺激他的敏感点，又一边掐住不让他射。

“告诉我。”

“你…你在我里面…哈啊…身体里面…新一新一…呜呜呜…”

“这次说对了，要记住哦.”一松开手，前方就喷出白色的液体。

后穴因为高潮不断收缩，夹得工藤不能更舒服。

但alpha的抽送没有停下，他要在射在那个地方才行。

alpha的气息有点不稳了：“快斗…第三件事，呼…为我打开…生殖腔。”闻言怀中的人一抖，呜咽的声音更大了。

“不行了…新一…后面…哈啊啊…”

抽送越来越快，alpha的性器涨大了一圈，越来越往快斗的深处顶弄。

工藤能感觉到自己的性器碰到了一个柔软的小口，在插入那里的一瞬间，湿热的液体浇了下来。

这太舒服了啊…

快斗又吹潮一次。

“现在，我要标记你了。”

架起快斗的腿，在生殖腔里重重的抽查十几次，alpha最终在生殖腔里射精成结，牙齿叼住之前已经咬破的腺体，又把信息素往里面送了送。感受着自己omega的信息素在彻底的变化。

“你现在，彻底是我的了呢，快斗。”在耳边轻轻呢喃。

射精成结的过程还在继续，但怀里的甜心却没有反应。工藤微微起身一看。

哎呀，不小心把怪盗先生做晕了呢。

一会结消了，带他去清理一下吧，明早大概会生气吧。

 

———————————————————————————————————

伴随着耀眼的阳光，快斗在睁开眼的一瞬间竟然想不起来自己是怎么样睡着的，后穴的抽痛和身上的伤慢慢让他从记忆最深处摸索。

想来想去没想到，一向正人君子的侦探居然会强制诱导他发情！还逼他说…说这样那样的话！

去你的，工藤新一！

“早上好呀，宝贝。”工藤单手撑起身体，面带微笑看着全身红成虾米的快斗。

“去———”“嘘…告诉我，最晚我说再受伤会怎么样？嗯？”

我话还没骂完呢！！

“做…做到不能下床，臭流氓！”

这让他以后怎么出去偷宝石！！要对那些混蛋更加小心了啊！工作怎么这么艰辛……

“答对了噢！最晚只是个警示噢。快斗君。”工藤笑地很温柔。

新一笑得像一只狐狸…

“还有，

我觉得，我们快有个小朋友了。”亲亲快斗的嘴。

“诶？？”我还没大学毕业啊！！！！但是…有个小朋友也不错啊…

工藤看着快斗的脸从惊愕，慢慢脸红，羞涩，然后把脸埋进他的颈窝。

啊，所以我要不要告诉他，我其实吃了消灭精子活性的药？

**Author's Note:**

> 很感谢能够看到结尾！  
> 这个脑洞来自M23的一些报道，斗子自己包扎什么的。很心疼一个17岁的少年要承受如此的责任和伤痛。  
> 斗子在我心中一直是一个天使，善良而又特别。他应得有一个对等的恋人去呵护他，尊重他。他也应该学会在一段关系中，为他人而保护自己。  
> 感谢！


End file.
